In an e-business world, businesses must perform effectively at a rapid pace. To achieve this level of performance, many companies automate their business processes by using a business process management system: a system that defines, manages, and executes business processes using software. The order in which business activities are executed in the process is driven by a computer representation of the process called a workflow.
A workflow automates a business process by controlling the sequence of activities in the process, and by invoking the appropriate resources required by the various activities in the process. These resources might be software components that perform a required activity, or they might be people who respond to messages generated by the business process.
To achieve this level of workflow automation, a workflow management system provides support in three broad areas. The first area involves workflow definition and execution, or capturing the definition of the workflow, managing the execution of workflow processes in an operational environment, and sequencing the various activities to be performed. The second area involves data administration, or managing the people involved in a workflow, rerouting tasks when needed, and maintaining business calendars that govern the schedule of workflow activities. The third area involves workflow monitoring, or tracking the status of workflow processes, and dynamically configuring the workflow at run time.
An integration system can support all three areas of workflow management. An automated business process will not, however, entirely replace people with computers. People still wish to be involved in these otherwise automated processes, either by making discretionary decisions or by handling exceptions or problems as they arise.